Ever since Christmas Eve
by SamiWoods
Summary: It's been seventeen Christmas Eves since Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray first met each other. Every member of their families knows they are meant to be. But how long will it take them to realise it at last? M for the future. Also, I have a thing for basketball player Quinn so...


**PROLOGUE**

Russell Fabray grew up in a Christian and conservative family. So you can possibly imagine his parents' faces of disgust when his first day of middle school, he brought home his new Jewish best friend, Leroy Berry.

Russel didn't really believe in God, that's way he was never bothered of the fact that his best friend was a jew. Complications came a few year late, when both guys were in high school and Leroy confessed to his best friend that he was in love with another boy. Out of fear, Russel cut any contact he had with his friend. Times were different then, and he was afraid of what people would think of him if they knew he was best friends with a gay boy.  
>But as months went on, Russel couldn't help but regret each day what he had done to his former best friend. He missed him badly.<br>Stepping out of the closet had taken Leroy's letterman jacket away from him. Despite being a gay young man, Leroy Berry wasn't at all feminine, and one of his biggest passions were sports. And no matter how much hatred he constantly got from all of Lima's population, Russel couldn't remember a time where his friend had been this happy. It turned out that the boy Leroy had told him about, Hiram Smith, returned his affections and they were now close to their first anniversary.  
>The night of said anniversary, Russel had been hanging out with his basketball teammates in the only restaurant in town when they were interrupted by a fight which was taking place in the establishment. Apparentely, a waiter wasn't cool with the fact that a gay couple was having a date in the restaurant, and he didn't hesitate to threaten them to call the police if they didn't leave inmidiately, even though they were in the middle of having dinner. By the time Russel arrived at the scene, the waiter had Leroy Berry grabbed by the collar of his shirt, and his former best friend looked like he was about to throw a punch to the big waiter's face. Of course, Russel didn't let him do that. He had always been the strongest one when it came to fights. It goes without saying that that night both Russel Fabray and Leroy Berry ended up in jail, but together at last.<br>And that was the best thing that could have ever happen to Russel, because Leroy was kind enough to forgive everything that had happened over the last year and accepted Russel friendship back without any sort of conditions. When Russel met Leroy's boyfriend, Hiram, he was more than pleased to find out that he was the best cuiner ever. And Hiram was more than happy to cook for the guys whenever there was a match on TV.  
>A few weeks later, Hiram introduced them to his best friend, Judy Oswald, who was having a rough time trying to get over her last break up. Needless to say, Russel fell completely in love with her.<br>Thirty years later, the four of them had their lives made. Hiram and Judy were the owners of Lima's most prestigious restaurant, Leroy was head doctor at Lima's Hospital, and Russel's business were going smoothly. Both couples lived next to each other and had beautiful children. Judy and Russel's first born, Frannie, had left home some years ago and was now making her own life with her boyfriend in Boston.  
>Seventeen years from the present day, on a Christma's Eve, when the youngest of the Fabray family was barely a few months old, Leroy and Hiram came home with a tiny newborn baby between their arms.<br>Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were soulmates since the moment they saw each other for the first time. And after seventeen years, everyone was sure about that. Well, everyone but them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello everyone!<strong>_

_**English is not my first language, so feel free to tell me about any mistakes you find.**_

_**This won't be a long story, around five chapters. I have everything planned out already but the speed in which I post it depens of you guys. So you know what to do! Revie and give me your opinions!**_

_**Next chapter is supposed to be up by tomorrow if everything goes well.**_

_**See you**_.


End file.
